Closer than Friends
by Hippie-Freak
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich finally express thier love for each other, but can X.A.N.A destroy it?COMPLETED!
1. The Beggining

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so give me a break, K?   
  
"Hey guys, what up?" Yumi slowly headed over to where Odd, Ulrich, and Jermie where standing with a big smile on her face. Ulrich loved it when she smiled. It was like she was opening herself up to them, he loved her so much.  
  
"Ulrich dear! Can I talk to you a minute?" Sissy slowly headed over to them. Ulrich hated it when she called him "dear" it made him feel like an idiot, especially with Yumi around.  
  
"What do you want Sissy, Ulrich's busy right now." Yumi stepped in front of Ulrich before Sissy could get the chance to.  
  
"I want to talk to him."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, he's busy right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"  
  
"WHATEVER!" They all looked at Yumi, she had never done that before.  
  
"Hey Yumi, you didn't have to do that, I would have done it, but thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, hey, can I talk to you though, in private?" She looked over at Odd and Jermie, making sure they got the hint to leave.  
  
"Oh, okay, I gotta check on Aelita anyways, bye!" Jermie ran off, she just looked at Odd waiting for him to leave.  
  
"OH! Okay, I'll go do.... something.... Bye you guys!" and with that, Odd ran off towards the cafeteria, even though it wasn't even close to lunch yet.  
  
"Uh, hey Yumi? Can I ask you something?"   
  
K, I know it's a bad place to leave ya hangin, but that's all I'm writing for now. But, I won't continue unless I get one review! 


	2. The Love Reveal

Hello Everyone! I wan to thank all my reviewers so much! Without you, this story would not have an end. These are my reviewers so far...  
  
XxAnimeLover14xX audi katea JemStarGirl The Inspiration Pen Mr. Evil  
  
Thank you so much! And now, on with the story   
  
Ulrich laid in bed awake. He couldn't sleep. He was to busy thinking about Yumi. About what happened that afternoon, how so had kissed him (10 second frencher). It's not that he didn't like the kiss, it was just...shocking. He had loved Yumi ever since he first saw her. He would have never guessed that she loved him back (he's a little slow) It was just a wonderful sensation to have someone love you the way you love them. He was so happy that he and Yumi were together, he wanted to blurt it to the whole world, but Yumi and him decided to tell Odd and Jermie about them tomorrow, together.  
  
He looked across the room at Odd. It was so funny watching Odd sleep. He let out a little giggle. Odd was sprawled out across his bed, drooling all over his pillow, with Kiwi asleep on his head. He watched his for a little bit longer and then laid down. Odd was the only thing distracting (and funny) enough for him to keep his mind off of Yumi. If he thought about Yumi any longer, he might just jump out of bed to see her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
"Jermie, what happened this afternoon when Yumi and Ulrich asked to be alone?"Jermie loved talking to Aelita. He loved her so much. He didn't sleep a lot at night, either because he was talking to Aelita or he was trying to find a way to virutalize Aelita. He loved her so much. Sometimes, when he really wanted to talk to Aelita, he would tell the teacher he had to go the office and then spend the whole time in the bathroom talking to Aelita. "I'm pretty sure they are Okay. I saw them walking out of Ulrich's room holding hands." "It's great that they love each other so much, I hope they can tell each other. "Yeah, me too, but I have this feeling that something is going to happen. Something...bad"   
  
Hey everyone. Thank you so much. This story would be nothing without my rewievers. Whoever reviews first will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Thanks and review! 


	3. Love Distractions

Hello! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me so far. It's so nice to have people like what your story (big accomplishment for me.) Since you were the first to review me on my second chappie, this chapter is for you blackcatt. Here it is!  
  
"Hey you guys? Yumi and me have something to tell you. Well, we've liked each other for a long time, so, were going out." They stared. They had known they had liked each other for a long time. They didn't want to admit it, but they were so caught up in this romance like a teenager looking for love. It was kind of sweet. "Awwww, how romantic! You love each other! I knew it! You know Yumi, Ulrich's liked you ever since he first laid eyes on you, he was so happy when you became friends, he almost barfed." "Okay Odd, that's enough." Ulrich covered his mouth so that he would not say anything else. He could see that Yumi was letting out little giggles. He wanted to let Yumi know that he loved her, but not that he was so excited that he almost threw up. He had butterflies in his stomach, what could he do? "Hey, do you want to tell Aelita? I'm sure she would like to know." Jermie pulled out his laptop and Aelita showed up on the screen. "Jermie, I'm feeling strong pulsations in the forest region, I don not know what X.A.N.A he has done, but It's something." "All right Aelita, we'll be right there. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are all on their way." He looked over at them. Odd was ready to go, but Yumi and Ulrich were staring at each other, smiling. It was like they weren't even paying attention. Too busy in Love with each other. It was kind of disgusting. "Uh...guys? Did you hear me? Needed in Lyoko!" "Oh right, uh, were on our way." Yumi and Ulrich stood up, holding hands. It was just so...unlike them. It seemed weird that they were all over each other. They knew they loved each other, but it seemed so unlike them to be all over each other. "Uh, you guys ok?" "Yeah, were fine. Let's go see what X.A.N.A. is up to, okay." Yumi and Ulrich let go of hands and bolted through the cafeteria doors. "I don't know what, but something is wrong with them, really wrong."   
  
Hey guys, I hope you like this chappie. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me (again) 12 reviews and 2 chapters. This must be a miracle or something. Please review and again, the next reviewer will have the chappie dedicated to them.  
  
P.S. Just to tell you, I am going to make the story have a surprise twist, so turn in! 


	4. Are you Guys Okay?

Hey guys, bummer, I won't be able to update tomorrow, so I'm doing it today(I can only get on the computer once during the weekends, have a brother who is a computer hog)I hoped you like the last chapter, sorry if it wasn't that good, I did it at 3 in the morning. JulyGirl, this chapter is for you.  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
Yumi and Ulrich were the first to get to the factory. It was weird, because Odd had left before them, but Odd was the last the show up. When Jermie arrived, he noticed that Yumi and Ulrich were calling each other pet names! (Like hunny bunny, lammbie poo, etc.) Okay, he knew they were acting strange before, but this was too much. This was not Yumi and Ulrich. Even though they loved each other a lot, they would NEVER in a million years start having pet names. Then it hit him, X.A.N.A., X.A.N.A. had the real Yumi and Ulrich trapped and these were decoys. X.A.N.A. had already captured Yumi and Ulrich before they were able to return from the past, they were still in Lyoko, and he needed Odd to transfer before he could delete them all. That was it! The only problems with that was, where was the real Yumi and Ulrich, and are they all right?  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
Yumi and Ulrich (real ones) knew that they were stuck not in Lyoko, but in a vast universe somewhere in between. It was so strange though. They had never been to this part of Lyoko before. They were holding hands, just, floating in space. They really hadn't told each other they loved them, they just did not want to let go. "Yumi?I have something to tell you, I... love you, I've loved you since I first saw you, it's jus-"He was cut off. The next thing he knew they were kissing (frenching too) it was so wonderful. He did not want to loose Yumi to anyone, and if he died in here, he was glad that it would be with Yumi. "I love you too, Ulrich, I always have, I don't want to loose you to anyone." A tear rolled down Yumi's cheek. Ulrich wiped it away "You won't have to."  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
Hey, I know this chapter was short, but a lot was revealed, so give me a break! I hope that you have liked the story so far, well duh, I guess you have, or you wouldn't be reading it! I know you are probably going to be mad at me, but this story is only going to have a few more chapters (like maybe 6 more, have a ten chapter story) I hope you liked it JulyGirl, this was dedicated to you, remember? Oh, and don't worry, this story will have a happy ending. K? BYE! 


	5. XANA or real?

Thanks you guys for the reviews. This must be like a miracle, I never get to use the computer twice in one weekend. Rebekah was the first to review me on my 4th chappie so this one is for you. ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
"Ulrich? Do you ever think that we will make it out of here?" Yumi stared at Ulrich. Her face was tear-stained and she was holding on to Ulrich like her life depended on it. They were just floating there, hugging each other, talking every once and a while. Ulrich never answered her question. This was hard on both of them, but it seemed to be harder on Ulrich. "Ulrich, if we do die in here, I'm just glad that we did it together, I love you so much." Yumi started to cry again. "I love you too Yumi, no matter what happens, I'm glad I was able to love you." Ulrich stared at Yumi for a second, and then closed his eyes. If he did die in here, he was just glad that he was able to tell Yumi how he felt about her.  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
"Uh...guys? Can you stop being all lovey dovey? What's with you guys!?" Odd screamed at the last sight he saw, it was so disgusting. They were calling each other boo boo and having like kissing fights. This was just too gross. "I can tell you why they are acting weird, because that is not Yumi and Ulrich, it's X.A.N.A.! "What?! Don't be so ridiculous Jermie, oh course it's us, I mean, we all ways act like this." Yumi and Ulrich (fake ones) looked at each other, they started to sweat, and they kept repeating themselves. Just like when X.A.N.A had them trapped in an ultimate universe that looked like their own. This was not Yumi and Ulrich, and they knew it. "Come on you gu- ys, you kn-know it's us-s, Let's jus-just tran-transfer." They stared at them strangely. "yep, that's X.A.N.A, so...how do we get rid of them?" Odd turned to Jermie, waiting for an answer, but then suddenly, Ulrich spoke up, and all he said was "you can't" ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
dun dun dun, I know it's a bad place to leave ya hangin', but serious writers block! Jus keep reading and reviewin! 


	6. Free at Last

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I'm so sorry to leave ya hanging; I finally got a chance to get on the computer, WRITERS BLOCK OVER! Ok, I've decided that this story is only going to have 3 more chapters; you don't need 5 million chapters for a story to be good. I have it when people don't know when to quit! K people, here we go.  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
"Uh, what do you mean, we can't?" Odd stared strangely at them. This was getting just a little too freaky for both Odd and Jermie. They had no idea what was going on. They had no idea who these people were (or if they even were people) and why did they want them. Suddenly, Ulrich and Yumi got these evil looks on their faces (like in the episode "Ghost Channel") They ran forward and started to strangle Odd and Jermie. "Jermie?! Jermie?! I figured it out! Sissy made a deal with X.A.N.A. to get rid of Yumi, Odd and you if she can have Ulrich! JERMIE?!" Aelita showed up on the screen of Jermie's computer. Jermie heard everything. "No, no, NO!" They disappeared. Once Jermie and Odd had figured out the plan, they could no longer stay in the real world. "Figure's that X.A.N.A. had made faulty material. Nothing has ever defeated our team!" Jermie got up from the floor. "Uh.... little high ego, don't ya think?" Odd got up off the floor also and ran over to the screen where Aelita was. Now, all they had to figure out was how to get Yumi and Ulrich out of Lyoko and into the real world. ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
Yumi and Ulrich floated above the air, as the world around them seemed to disappear. They would not say a word. Just holding each other, thinking that there last moment could be any time soon. Nothing was there, so why keep their eyes open. They weren't even paying attention to each other. "Yumi?! Ulrich?! Are you there?!" they heard a voice out of nowhere. "Yumi, did you hear that?" Ulrich looked down at Yumi with a great concern. He had never seen Yumi more upset that now. They hadn't even tried to find a way out. They hadn't seen the point in it. "Yumi, Ulrich, are you there?" They didn't recognize the voice the first time, but they knew who it was now. It was Aelita. "Aelita? Is that you? Where are you?" Yumi pulled of Ulrich for a second, looking for Aelita. There she was, sticking out a hand to them, Yumi grabbed it. Before they knew it, Aelita had pulled them out of where they were and back into Lyoko. ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
HAPPY ENDING! Well, not yet, but close to the ending. I hope you guys have liked it. I am really enjoying writing this story. Oh, and just to tell you, for anyone who plays The Sims, this is a code to get your people more money! First, hit Control, Alt, Shift, and C all at the same time to get to a code, then type Rosebud, and :!;!; for as long as you want for money! Just wanted to let you, know. Well, keep R&R! BYE! 


	7. True Love Revealed

K peoplez, two more chapters after this 1. Hope u have liked it. I don't care n e more who reviews first, I'm jus glad that I got n e reviews! And if it weren't 4 u reviewers, this story would not have an end. Thank u so much!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Yumi?!Ulrich?! Are you there?" Jermie had contact with them once again. Everyone knew whatever trap Yumi and Ulrich were in, they were out of it now and in Lyoko. "It is so good to see you two. We were worried. Were just glad that you're safe." Aelita smiled at them. Yumi and Ulrich were still very weak though. Being wherever they were really made a dent in their life points. 'Uh, do you mind if we go back to the real world now?" Yumi really wanted to get out of Lyoko as fast as she could. She looked over at Ulrich. It seemed as if this whole experience had no effect on him. 'Maybe he doesn't love me, he probably just got caught in the moment.' Yumi looked down at the ground. "Yumi. Ulrich. I'm feeling strong pulsations. Let's go." Aelita took off running. Ulrich followed after her. "Jermie, are you going to send Odd?" Yumi started running, but not as fast as Ulrich and Aelita. She caught up with them slowly after though. "Not unless you need his help." Jermie looked over at Odd, who was to busy playing on his Game Boy to even know they were talking about him. Ulrich looked back at Yumi. He knew that he had really made her feel better when they were trapped in that other place. Everything that was happening was just sort of playing itself over in his mind. He walked over to Yumi and held her hand. Whatever he was going to go through in life, he wanted to do it with Yumi. Yumi looked at Ulrich's hand, confused. Was he just trying to comfort her, or did he really love her?" He smiled at her. She smiled back. She knew that he loved her, and that she loved him back. -------------------------------------- -----  
  
I'm so lucky that I get 2 update every day. I know, I know, short chappie, but I promise the last 2 will be longer. That's all I guess. Oh, and If you need 2 ever know n e thing about The Sims, talk to me, I'll hook ya up. L8R! 


	8. Love takes it's course

Hey everyone climax time! Here ya go!   
  
"Ulrich, I want you to know, that I really do love, you. I wasn't caught up in the moment, it was real, and I re-"again, cut off by kiss. Ulrich slowly pulled away. I wasn't caught up in the moment either. They smiled at each other. "Awww, isn't that sweet!?" unfortunalty, Yumi and Ulrich forgot that whatever they said, would be heard by Odd and Jermie. Yumi blushed. "Uh, let's get going." Yumi ran off in front of Ulrich and up to Aelita. They could see the activated tower, but there were blockheads all around the tower (only 4 though) Yumi and Ulrich quickly solved that problem. Aelita entered the tower. As usual, she knew what to do. She slowly floated up to the next platform. Then, Ulrich realized, that once Aelita had fixed the problem, everything would be back to normal. Everything that had happened between him and Yumi would be a memory of the past, and they would just be friends again, holding their emotions a secret. He didn't want that. He was so happy that him and Yumi were able to tell each other how they feel, he completely forgot about that. "Yumi? Do you realize that once we have returned to the past, everything that happened, will be a mem-"Yumi held Ulrich's lips shut with her finger (to make him shut up) "I know that Ulrich, but it will still be in our memories. I'm sick of being only friends. I also want more, if that's what you saying." She blushed. It was hard for Yumi to talk about her feelings, especially since she had loved him so long and her true thoughts about Ulrich had only been revealed a couple of hours ago. Suddenly, Ulrich got down on his knees. She knew she had loved Ulrich, but she wasn't ready to get married! She was only 16!It's also a little young for Ulrich considering he was a year younger than her! "Uh...Ulrich, I love you, but...I'm not ready to...get married." Ulrich gave her a weird face, then burst out laughing. She had never seen him burst out laughing; he looked like one of those sicko maniacs who was just about to chop your head off. "Marry you?! I just wanted you to be my girlfriend! Ha!" "Return to the past, now." Yumi and Ulrich gave one more look at each other before they returned to the real world, where they were bombarded with questions from Odd.   
  
He! Funny huh? Well, only one more chapter. Tear I would like to thank my mom, and anyone else who has supported me, not! (I don't like that crap, I laugh at it!) Well, keep r&r! LYLAS! Hippiefreak 


	9. Dance to Love

Hey! I want 2 thank every1 so much 4 ur support on this story. As u guyz know, this is my final chappie for Closer than Friends, but u kan check out my other story! It's a KND (codename: Kids Next Door) Sorre that I didn't finish it sooner; my brother had the P.C. for 2 dayz straight. Well, here we go, final chappie. Thanx for everythin!  
  
Yumi and Ulrich stepped out of the scanners. They didn't say a word. They just got in the elevator and headed up to see Jermie and Odd. Ulrich looked over at Yumi in the elevator. Yumi looked over at him, feeling that someone was looking at her, and they both blushed. "Well, that was a different experience." Yumi finally spoke up. She looked over at Ulrich, waiting for any kind of response. "Yeah, I guess it was" he paused for a second, and looked over at Yumi "was it a bad experience?" Ulrich had deep concern in his eyes. He started to stare at Yumi. He needed to have an answer. He decided, that if Yumi said it was a bad one, he would drop it and eventually forget about his feeling for her, but if she liked it, he would ask her to be his girlfriend. But before Yumi could answer him, the elevator came to a stop, and the door opened to reveal Odd and Jermie. "Come on guys, let's go back to school." Odd stepped in the elevator, considering it was his suggestion. Jermie slowly followed. All the way back to school, Ulrich was staring at Yumi. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer with Odd and Jermie there. He and Yumi were always a little shy when it came to the way they felt about each other. All the adventures they had together, he just.... he wanted their relationship to be more than friends. He wanted someone to care about, and for someone to care about him. He was getting worried. After they had all got back to school, Ulrich volunteered to walk Yumi home. It didn't seem like Yumi had any objections to this, so she went along with it. They didn't say a word the whole way back to Yumi's house. When they got to Yumi's house though, Ulrich was turning up her steps. She could tell he had given up all hope. Then, she lightly touched his arm. "Ulrich? Would you mind if we went to the park? I want to talk to you." Ulrich just turned and started walking with her to the park. Laney Park was only 3 blocks away from Yumi's house, so it wasn't that far of a walk. Everyone knew that the one place to go for a date was Laney Park. The whole place lit up at night, and there was a jazz band that came to play every Friday night. The sat down on a bench not to far away from the band. "No, it wasn't a bad experience." The words just seemed to roll off of Yumi's tongue. "Ulrich, I'm not sorry that all that happened in Lyoko. I'm just sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier about the way I feel for you. I mean, it took torment for me to actually tell you how I feel, and for that I am ashamed of myself. I should have told you sooner. Ulrich, I love you." Yumi stood. She walked in front of Ulrich, staring right at him. She seemed very firm, but at the same time, very fragile. Like her whole life rested on his answer. She was so sure that in Lyoko he had just been trying to make her feel better, or that he was caught up in the moment. She needed to truly know how he felt. Ulrich was staring at the ground. It seemed like he was thinking long and hard about what to tell Yumi, that it couldn't be a simple I love you, that it needed to be an important decision. All of the sudden, Yumi looked up at the band. They were playing her favorite love song. Yumi usually could care less about love songs, but this song was very special to her. She heard Ulrich humming it one day at lunch. She recognized to tune and started to sing, softly that is, so no one could hear her. The lyrics to the song were just about to start when Ulrich stood up. She stared him straight in the eyes (hey, I know that Ulrich is shorter that Yumi, but work with me here!) "Yumi, would you like to dance?" Yumi smiled as they walked out on the grass in front of the stand, and slowly started to dance. Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder as he did the same. "Yumi, I love you too. I always have. And I promise that I wasn't caught up in the moment. I truly love you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Ulrich stopped dancing for a moment and pulled away from Yumi. He smiled. Yumi started to blush as she jumped into Ulrich's arms (big hug!) Thank you Ulrich." Yumi stared at Ulrich and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they danced on to the music.  
  
Just to tell you guys, the song that was playing was not a Jazz song, see, I had this huge crush on this guy, and we both liked this old band called Three Dog Night, and one of the songs by them is called "Just An Old Fashioned Love Song" and we would sing that to each other at lunch, even though it didn't work out between me and him, were still good friends, and here are the lyrics to the song  
  
Just an old-fashioned love song playin' on the radio  
  
And wrapped around the music is the sound  
  
Of someone promising they'll never go  
  
You swear you've heard it before  
  
As it slowly rambles on and on  
  
No need in bringin' em back,  
  
Cause they're never really gone  
  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
  
One I'm sure they wrote for you and me  
  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
  
Comin' down in 3-part harmony  
  
To weave our dreams upon and listen to each evening  
  
When the lights are low  
  
To underscore our love affair  
  
With tenderness and feeling that we've come to know  
  
You swear you've heard it before  
  
As it slowly rambles on and on and  
  
No need in bringin' em back,  
  
Cause they're never really gone  
  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
  
Comin' down in 3-part harmony  
  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
  
One I'm sure they wrote for you and me  
  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
  
Comin' down in 3-part harmony  
  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
  
One I'm sure they wrote for you and me  
  
To weave our dreams upon and listening to a song . . .  
  
Well, that's it u guyz! Thank you all so much 4 ur support on the story as I was writing it. I could have never done it without you, and if it weren't for you, this story would not have an ending. Thank you all so much and keep watching Code: LYOKO! 


End file.
